During operations of well completion or after successful well completion, remedial wellbore mechanical repair and pipe recovery often require determination of intervals over the well depths where un-bonded casing pipes are free to be removed. Additionally an analysis of the character of materials within the annulus is beneficial to decision making processes. The annulus is the space between two objects, such as between the wellbore and casing, where the casing is a pipe disposed in the wellbore, or between casing and tubing. Current commercial sonic/ultrasonic logging tools and diverse processing programs produce substantial information in curves and waveforms for annular bond evaluation. Logging tools can provide a log, which is a measurement of one or more physical quantities in or around a well as a function of depth, time, or both depth and time. A limitation of current technology is its integration level with respect to decision-making. Many waveforms are coded in an image that is suitable for log visualization, but not convenient for automatic processing. Some other amplitude curves and index curves reflect or reveal only partial information over the entire transmission chain of sonic/ultrasonic signals between casing pipe and cement and between cement and formation as well as other materials within the measurement volume. The comprehensive patterns with different scales from various tools and processing programs are so complicated such that even the experienced log analysts sometimes have the difficulty to identify the real patterns from the signal response including noisy data and artifacts of the processing algorithms.